


The Fallen Falls for the Clever Tactician

by ChosenRedead



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fallen!Corrin needs a nap a hug and some therapy all of which he gets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenRedead/pseuds/ChosenRedead
Summary: Fallen Corrin went insane after his sword exploded killing his mother. With his dragon blood out of control he was killed by his true family. Robin sacrificed herself to kill Grima for good. Now both have been summoned. As Corrin wanders the castle he finds a friend in Robin.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on a whim don't expect much. It's short I don't write much and I might not even finish it but I hope you enjoy

"Hi Caído." Reflet said. She had a break day which she decided to use to visit the gardens. However when she arrived she saw someone unexpected.

"Oh. Hi Reflet, is there a new mission?" Caído asked. He was as withdrawn as ever.

“Nope. Today is a rest day remember?” Reflet said. “Besides Caído if all you ever do is work you’ll burn yourself out.”

“I suppose so.” He said.

“Here follow me. I have a special spot I like to sit at and I think you would like it.” Reflet said, grabbing his hand. “Follow me.”

As they walked Caído quickly realized why this area was secret and how big the Gardens were. As they walked they went past several maps and diagrams of the park. What caught Caído completely off guard however was the cliff face in front of them.

“What?” He said, mystified. It was the most emotion anyone had seen out of him since Eclat summoned him. 

“So you do have emotions! We need to get up to the top of the cliff. There’s a certain way you- eep!” Reflet squeaked. If anyone asked she would deny it but she squeaked quite loudly when Caído picked her up before flying to the top of the cliff.

“Now where to?” He said nonplussed.

“Oh umm now we go this way.” Reflet said blushing. As they travelled it was much less of a path and more of a slightly less thick foliage. As they walked they went through a small forest, roots stuck up from the ground and the branches hung low smacking them in the face a few times. As they walked the incline slowly stepened until it levelled out. In the clearing stood a lone cherry blossom. Behind the tree was a cliff overlooking the whole garden.

“Isn’t it lovely here?” Reflet said. 

“It’s lovely. Like a little slice of home.” Caído said looking melancholic.


	2. twice the stab thrice the angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally supposed to be posted what feels like a week ago but I wasn't satisfied so it stayed in production and now the suffering is greater  
> this chapter is mainly a transition to bonding time which will hopefully not be delayed as much

“Go clear out this camp, Reflet. You’ll only need a few people.” Reflet mocked as she fought off the hoard of Risen Veronica had summoned. They were weak however 60 to 3 weren’t great odds especially when your healer is down.

"We need to fall back. We're being overwhelmed." Caído said.

"Chrom! Grab Lissa and let's go. We can't stick around." Reflect said. 

"I'll clear a path." Caído said. Using his dragon fang he blasted through the risen. Before they could block the path the four started running through the path. Until a not quite dead risen grabbed Reflet’s leg. 

“Keep going! I’ll be right behind you!” Reflet said as the hoard closed in. Using Thoron she quickly killed the one who grabbed her but before she could escape the hoard closed in around her. She fired left and right but for each Risen slain 3 more seemed to take its place. They rarely landed a hit but the scratches started to pile up. A hit to the arm, a cut on her leg. A cut over her eye made her lose any vision to her left with the blood in her eye. A slice on her arm made her lose the tome and a kick to the leg made her crumple to the ground.

“Reflet!” Caído screamed. He blasted away the Risen as he ran towards the tactician. As Reflet succumbed to blood loss the last thing she saw was Caído running towards them.


	3. Reflet doesn't like medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflet catches shade in the infirmary when she tries to avoid getting help.  
> I didn't think this would be ready so soon I just kinda popped this one out after messing around on discord.

“It’s fine.” Reflet said.

“It is very much not fine, you have a broken arm, a fractured rib, a pierced lung and a shattered knee cap. If Caído hadn’t given you that concoction he brought you would be dead or crippled.” Priscilla said. “You’re lucky Gimurei sensed the Risen being summoned or else I wouldn’t have gotten to you in time.”

“Yes but I’m fine now.” Reflet said.

“No you are not. Caído will watch you to make sure you don’t push yourself while you’re healing.” Lissa said. Reflet had never really bonded with her. Lissa had been in a world where she was male (she still got a headache just thinking about it) and was rather… intimate with him.

“Lissa if this is another attempt to set me up with someone.” Reflet said. Lissa had tried twice in the past to get Reflet a date. Once with the Eclat which ended okay and once with Henry which ended a bit…. less okay.

“It’s not for you that guy needs an anchor, he can’t keep bottling it up.” Lissa said, before Reflet could argue she called in Caído. “Caído come here. You’ll be watching Reflet, making sure she doesn’t make her injuries worse and making sure she takes her medicine. 

“Of course.” Caído said.

“Also all the wheelchairs are occupied and until we get a new one made and delivered you are just going to have to carry Reflet.” Lissa said. Reflet immediately went bright red like a tomato while Caído nodded with barely a hint of a blush on his cheek.

“How long will it take to get Reflet a wheelchair?” Caído asked.

“A week at most.” Lissa said. They continued to talk for a while afterwards mainly about sleeping arrangements and what could be considered excessive movement. 

“Also don’t be surprised if she says some weird things. The painkillers are strong and can get her kind of loopy.” Lissa said.

“Speaking of painkillers, here. Two bottles. Make sure she gets 15 milliliters twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Here is an elixir, Make sure she takes 5 milliliters twice a day once in the morning and once at night.” Wyrs said.

“I’m an adult who can administer her own medicine.” Reflet said.

“Not with a broken arm and even if it wasn’t broken how about that time you didn’t take your concoction because it tasted gross and your fractured femur was quote ‘a minor inconvenience that you guys are blowing way out of proportion’ huh?” Lissa said. 

“Or when you broke your non-dominant arm and used the sling to hold your tome and tried to say you were good for active duty?” Priscilla said.

“Or when you had to get stitches all up your left arm that would break if you held a tome so you tried to use a sword to fight?” Caído said.

“Or when you-” Wyrs began a smile creeping onto his face.

“Okay okay I get it I’m not responsible enough to administer my own medicine.” Reflet said. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

“We do, otherwise you would try to weasel out of it.” Caído said.

“Caído you’re supposed to be on my team.” Reflet said. “I thought we were allies.”

“I am on your team which is why I’m doing this.” Caído said, gathering up the painkillers and the elixir before putting them in a small pouch to carry while also carrying her.

As they walked through the halls with Caído carrying her Reflet noted how everyone seemed almost bored. As if this wasn’t that surprising. She did have an arm in a cast and a leg cast as well so she couldn’t blame them for not being interested.

“Here we are.” Caído said, opening the door to Reflets room. Walking over to her bed he set her down before grabbing a measuring spoon and giving her the painkillers and elixir with her meal which was, conveniently, delivered to her room.

“Gimurei had Eclat give you a couple weeks off. You need it for healing.” Caído said. As Reflet thanked whoever was listening that she could eat with her left hand so Caído didn't have to feed her.


End file.
